This invention relates to apparatus for delivering cryogenic liquid to a heat exchanger where said liquid is vaporized for its cooling effect.
Systems for supplying cryogenic liquid for cooling various pieces of apparatus from a central reservoir have often been susceptable to surges and other irregularities in delivery of the coolant resulting in inconvenient and inefficient operation. These systems have also often been unsatisfactory when used to supply apparatus which is shut down for a period of time, since during such periods of shut down the delivery apparatus becomes filled with vapor so that delays and irregular operation are encountered when the equipment to be cooled is again put in operation.